the_dark_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Lol
The home of the Legends of Legoing civilisation, Lol was a twisted reflection of the realms of Dota. Although Lol possessed grand spires and a positive framerate, Lol's laws were entirely different from those of Dota. When Whiteboard arrived, Lol was a warzone where nobody really knew what they were fighting for. Lol had the concepts of Balance. However, individuals could have more Balance than others. Those who had more Balance were not called heroes, but champions, and those who lived only to be under them, minions. There were few differences between them and Dota heroes, but there was less power given to those called champions individually. The internal mechanics of the realm rewarded those it favoured with infusions of Balance through patches, like the reality rewriting shockwaves of G4ben. As with Lord G4ben, it could be deconstructed to be seen as a powerful fix, but these fixes had different energy and generally left the land in flux, leaving champions with the godlike power to also affect the future Balance through it's accumulation. The pathetic could beg at the Public Forums to petition the powers to grant them Balance, but true power was in the Reddit, where the elite used political games to gain power, such as Civ IV. The level of technology displayed in Lol meant battles were fought too fast for individuals to matter, and in despair at the wardead, poets were inspired to write literature like "All Quiet on the Top Lane" and "In the Mastery Tree". Whiteboard was disgusted by the concept that Balance could be uneven across a realm, and that it was not made to empower all. However, he slowly became accustomed to the realm, leveling a corruption that DARK LORD had not foreseen. To become able to survive in the realm, he had to use Lol's native runes, which did not spawn in the river, and acquire excessive amounts of them, each which had the individualist Balance of the realm in them. To save that which he loved if he were to return, he played bot games until he could get back to Dota. Lol could not be seen directly from Lod's moons, but it could be seen as a distant reflection which showed that the world was a square, just as the astral body of the Dota Drafts were. The true powers which kept the realm aloft were the Dragon Lords Pendragon and Guinsoo, who saved them from the chaos of nonexistence through suspending it physically in the sky. However, they were sworn to secrecy as they had long ago stolen the secrets of Dota in the days of icefrog and what was known to them as the WCIII. They despaired at the inability of the realm to create whole Balances, but they could not leave it behind, only fixcraft it until its code was complete in its own way. According to those in the realm, this was an eternal endeavour, even though they did not know the might of those Lords and their armies of coders in the sky. The lower powers of champions could be explained by policing of the Balance, as if a champion could get enough Balance, they would affect the future of Balance in the realm.